


【孔刘x李栋旭】餍足

by aotake



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotake/pseuds/aotake
Summary: PWP没有什么预警快乐吃肉两位都那么棒！
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook
Kudos: 15





	【孔刘x李栋旭】餍足

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheren11040818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheren11040818/gifts).



“哥”李栋旭一上车就完全无力的软在座位上，对他来说确实已经没有办法再忍下去了，体内的玩具埋了快半天的时间，如果不是上衣的下摆足够长，怕是整个片场的人都能看出来他的不对劲。

孔侑伸手摸了摸李栋旭汗湿的发丝，埋下头来亲了亲他的脖子，“忍一忍吧栋旭，快到家了呢。”孔侑看着李栋旭潮红的脸，咬住的下唇，这么忍耐自己的栋旭实在少见，他感觉自己也快耗尽自制力了。

李栋旭能感觉到玩具缓缓的从体内抽出去的触感，凹凸的部分蹭着敏感点让他止不住的颤抖，他不能自主的收缩着后穴，感觉仿佛在尽力留住玩具一般，他感觉自己的脸和身体都滚烫发热，“嘘，放松，栋旭，放松。”孔侑俯下身亲吻他的后背。

李栋旭皮肤很白，因此特别容易留下痕迹，孔侑注意到自己已经在他的腰上留下了一个掐痕，“哥——”李栋旭的声音有点沙哑，“我想看着你做。”他在孔侑的帮助下翻了个身，他的眼角发红，挂着一些泪，胸口沾着自己的精液，孔侑伸出手把精液抹开，粉色的乳头被白浊的液体衬的更加鲜红，孔侑忍不住用手玩弄起来。他用手指夹住对方的乳头，用指腹缓慢的摩擦，身下的人整个胸膛都泛起了粉。

插入的时候没有遇到太多困难，被开拓了快一天的甬道轻松的接纳了他，不像以往那样紧紧的箍着入侵的阴茎，只是裹着他的器官细密的抽搐，孔侑缓慢的抽插，温热的肠道传来一阵一阵的轻颤，他仰起头深深的呼出一口气。

李栋旭攥着孔侑的上衣下摆，刚刚高潮的身体被迫接收着过多的快感，耳边传来的水声和身上的人的喘息声让他的腰部酸软，延绵的快感顺着脊椎窜上来，他咬着下唇企图让自己不要呻吟出声，但是被撞击的力度仍然逼得他不停喘息。被玩具欺负一天的身体比以往敏感数倍，只是普通的进入就让他感觉又快要高潮了。

孔侑看出了这一点，他熟悉李栋旭的身体，熟悉他的每一个表情和动作，栋旭把他的T恤攥的死死的，指节都泛白，他的动作逼出了栋旭的呻吟，孔侑俯下身和李栋旭交换一个黏糊糊的吻，他舔舐着对方的唇发出“啧啧”的声音，用舌头模拟着性器在对方口腔里抽插，李栋旭呜咽着射了第二次，精液喷在T恤上划落下来。

两次高潮过后的性事变得有点像酒醉的体验，李栋旭支撑着自己坐在恋人的阴茎上，但是他的双脚发软，“哥......没力气.........”栋旭还带着哭腔，快感冲击着他的身体。孔侑用手掐住他的胯骨，“栋旭抱住我就好咯，”舔舐着对方的锁骨和细嫩皮肤上的痣，小幅度的向上抖动。

李栋旭环着孔侑的脖颈，随着节奏起伏，他完全被操开了，整个人发着软，性欲和倦意搅和在了一起，他感觉自己像棉花糖，或者什么其他软和的东西，可以被孔侑打造成任何形状，他的胸口遍布着精液和指痕，甚至还有对方的牙印。

快感比之前来的更加绵长，他感觉到肠液混合着润滑被依旧硬挺的阴茎挤出体内，液体堆积在鼠蹊部，随着激烈的动作被拍打成白色泡沫，李栋旭放任自己沉浸在快感里。他痴迷的盯着孔侑，半张着嘴，从喉咙里挤出断断续续的泣音，对方的额头上挂着汗珠，小麦色的皮肤和自己泛红的身体交叠在一起，肤色的对比冲击着他的视觉。对方注意到他的视线，笑着扭过头亲吻他的嘴唇，孔侑的吻总是带着温和的感觉，只是他胯下的动作却不怎么温柔。坐立的体位进入的很深，孔侑还用力往更深处顶弄，甚至有点疼痛。

但是李栋旭没有在意，一种不同与射精的异样快感在小腹积累起来，他难以控制自己的思维，只能仍由这种快感飞速累计起来，直到他忍耐不住他才意识到这是什么，“哥————停一下——我想去厕所——”他艰难的喘息着，言语像是从牙缝里蹦出来一样。孔侑缓缓的停下来，把额头抵在他脖子上。

他整个人都有点迷糊了，任由对方的动作带着他，孔侑把他抱了起来，他也就乖乖的夹住了对方的腰，这个姿势让阴茎滑的更深了一点，他下意识的缩紧了后穴，男人打了一下他的股瓣。

孔侑把他放下来，翻了个面推到浴室的墙上，李栋旭把发热的脸颊贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，男人在他背后调整了一下姿势，龟头在穴口磨蹭了一圈，缓缓的推进。孔侑伸手抚摸着李栋旭的小腹，他拿下淋浴喷头，调整了一下水温。

水流冲击着性器，淅淅沥沥的水声和腹部被轻柔的按压着，李栋旭无意识地摇头抗拒，孔侑却没有理会，只是不断地撞击着对方的敏感点，尿液随着动作一股一股的淋下来，宛如高潮般的快感让栋旭的后穴不断的缩紧抽搐，他也被绞的不能忍耐，趁着对方的高潮余韵快速的抽插了几发，随即拔出来射在了对方后背上。

孔侑感觉体内的饕餮暂时餍足了，他环抱支撑着无力站起的爱人，亲亲对方通红的眼角，又亲亲对方遍布吻痕的胸口，最后交换了一个绵长的深吻。


End file.
